1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of credit cards and the security of such cards until release to the end user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic cards have gained great popularity in recent years as a medium by which purchase money is paid and business transacted without the necessity of carrying cash or enduring a long term escrow or other means for transferring title or securing payment of cash. With the popularity and ready acceptance of credit cards in the business world, the use thereof by unscrupulous persons to make unauthorized transaction has become a serious problem costing the consumers millions of dollars annually. As the demand for such cards has risen amongst counterfeiters and other illegal uses, the demand for improperly obtained cards market has skyrocketed thus creating an extremely high incentive for dishonest employees connected with the manufacture of such cards to succumb to temptation. Such employees are presented daily with a temptation to supply cards to persons bent on improper use thereof, all for great sums of money.
There have been many efforts in the past to assure the security of credit cards, including coding thereof for check at the point of purchase to determine if the card may be a stolen card. Other efforts have led to the construction of credit cards with a hologram strip secured to the face thereof and incorporating optical images characteristic of the particular card such that a merchant or other person to whom the card is presented will have an opportunity to examine the card to determine if the hologram is in position and to identify the characteristics of the images incorporated therein.
While many efforts have been made to provide security against illegitimate use of stolen credit cards, little effort has been made, and even less success achieved, to provide security at the place of manufacture and storage of such cards prior to distribution to the end user. Consequently, there exists a need for a method of manufacture and a credit card which discourages theft by employees yielding to the temptation to supply such cards to others or to use the cards themselves for illegitimate purposes.